In Darkness and light we are bound
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Set after episode 6x02 when the Queen comes back and tells Regina she will be one to take their happy endings. Regina figures the only one to stop this is to kill herself to kill the both of them. Emma however determined to not let her wife go so easy refuse to let her just let her die. There is a bit of angst in this.
1. Chapter 1

_**In Darkness we are bound.**_

As Regina looked at her Evil counterpart, she felt all her emotions rage inside her. She watched as the Evil Queen came towards her, a wicked grin on her face as she said, "No, that's not true."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch the count kill my friends," Regina mustered to get out, why couldn't the Queen just leave her alone.

"And here I thought heroes always found a third way. Unless that of course that means, you are not a hero," the Queen gloated, knowing she had won because there would always be a shade of darkness within Regina, and she knew just how to get it out.

Regina had it, she ran towards her, her hands on the collar as she said, "I will rip your heart out!"

"Yes, that's the Regina I remember, we do like it rough, don't we?" the Queen said.

It was only then it dawned on Regina, the error in her ways as she whispered, "You didn't want the count to kill Snow and David. You wanted me to kill him."

"Well that was the only way to show you that no matter what you do, the darkness will always be inside, and that tiny bit of darkness, I awakened today is only going to grow," the Queen taunted, Regina tuned out the rest as she knew as she watched her powerless. Or that was what she felt, she knew the only thing she could do was to kill herself and that way kill the Queen. It had worked with Jekyll and Hyde, so it would surly work with them. If that was what she had to do to keep her family safe, then be it. It was better than to watch everyone tear themselves apart.

* * *

What the others said seemed to be a blur, even her wife, her Emma's word it was all that blur right then, when they went to bed that night. Hearing the love of her life fall asleep every so peacefully she herself couldn't sleep, and so she got up and walked down to her vault. She looked through her books trying to find a potion that would take them both out, the Queen's words sprung back in her head, like an involuntary memory she could not rid. We like it rough, we, there was no we in that sentence, jut the Queen. She liked it rough, whenever she indulged in rough sexual encounters, Regina had felt ovulated in every possible way. Angry tears rushed down her face as she decided, no this would end tonight, once and for all. She would find and brew a potion strong enough to kill both, before Emma woke and found her in the morning. Meaning she had what five hours or so before the alarm sounded in their bedroom. Would that be enough, it had to be.

She found the page in the book she was looking for and started on the task, making sure to double the measurement so it would be strong enough to kill two people at least. Tears running down her cheeks, bot because she had no doubts of the task at hand, but because she had to leave Henry and Emma behind. She knew how much it had hurt the blonde, when she had been with Robin so no one would ever find they were an item. It had hurt her just as much when Emma was with Hook, all to keep up the damn appearances.

It tore her apart inside out, as she sobbed silently knowing she would never hug or kiss her sweet Emma again. The one that accepted her spite her dark sides, the one who choose to see her as just Regina. The one that saw her when all the rest didn't. The one that always stuck by her side. The one she never expected to love, but that she loved beyond measures. She loved her more than she ever thought was possible, more than she thought she even loved Henry, but it was a different kind of love. The one she shared. Emma knew when something was wrong even before she had to tell her, but she never asked, she just held her close, not letting go. And in the end, she knew she didn't have to say anything, her worries just drifted when she was with Emma. Would she understand this Regina wondered, could she ever do so?

A deep sigh as she added a final ingredient, whispering, "Daddy, I will be with you soon."

That was her only comfort that she would end up with the man that had loved her more than she ever deserved. The man that forgave her for killing him, even if she didn't deserve it. The one that never wanted to leave her behind, the ones that tried to make her see reason when she couldn't. The one that kept his mouth shut when she went against her. He in the end didn't have to speak, the look in his eyes said enough.

She looked at the time two hours until Emma would notice she was gone, unless of course she woke early, thirty minutes to the potion was fully brewed, enough time to leave a note for her wife. A deep inhale and exhale. She found a quill in one of her many shelves, as she sat down to write, _"Dear Emma, the love of my life. Please forgive me for this, but I saw it as the only way. I know we tried to find a way together, I just can't have her around anymore. The darkness kills me a little day by day, please tell our little girl I loved her always, I always would I know that much. I hate it had to come to this, but I love you always, and maybe some day we will be together on the other side. Take girl of our little girl, yes I know it will be a girl. Yours always, Regina."_

The brunette cursed on the inside for crying on the parchment as she wrote. A deep breath as she looked at the black liquid in the cauldron. It didn't look too appealing, but then again death never would she figured. She took another deep breath as she poured it into a goblet, giving it a small smile. Perfection in every way, her craft, until the last drop.

"You did well, Regina, I am sure mother would be ever so proud," she whispered with a small hoarse laugh. With that she let the dark liquid slide down her throat. It didn't taste half bad. She smiled and waited, feeling pains unlike any other go through her as the golden goblet fell from her hand to the ground. She sank to the ground realizing her body changed rapidly from her current self to that of an old hag and seemingly back for some reason. As she lay there twisting in pain she only wished the Evil Queen did the same thing. And then it stopped, the pain vanished and one though, a word uttered her lips as regret filled her, not wanting to die after all, "Emma."

* * *

At another part of town, or more precisely Zelena's kitchen, the Evil Queen let out a scream of pain, waking Zelena from her sweet slumber. The Queen felt the pain being beyond compare striking her from nowhere. Tears in her eyes as she knew Regina had gone against every belief in her body in killing herself to get rid of her. She knew that the pain, the changes she felt, was herself dying. And maybe it was about time to let go, she would have liked to have gotten the choice herself, but there they were. As her eyes closed for one time, her final words were, "I loved you to the end."

The once Wicked Witch came running into the kitchen, only to see the Queen twist in pain. She didn't even need to ask as she knew what Regina had done, the evidence of the Queen within what seemed like seconds died before her eyes. She gasped as she saw the evil part, the part of her sister she felt most connected to was falling apart to before her eyes. First, she turned form her current regal self, to an old hag, sinking to the floor, then back to the currents self, before she turned to dust, she was gone. Tears In her eyes as she sank to the ground, whispering, "Regina."

Would her body be somewhere in the mansion, was it too late to bring her back? She got up frantically searching for her phone, once she found it, she dialed Emma's number, once getting her one the line, she in sobs got out, "Find Regina, vault now!"

Emma only half away looked at her phone for a second, then turned on the light seeing the bed half empty. Bare feet hitting the floor as she rand with hast down the stairs, to Regina's home study and past the secret passage to the vault. And there she found her, her beautiful wife, dressed in a squared pajama lifeless on the floor, a goblet next to her on the floor.

Emma sank down to her on the floor, like she years ago had done with Henry, whispering, "No, no, no."

* * *

Feedback is always most welcome and much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:** _Sex read at own risk

* * *

 _ **My heart is yours**_

Emma felt by instinct after her wife's pulse, but found none, still it couldn't have been gone long since her body was still warm. By instinct she started on CPR, while she texted her mother to get an ambulance there, it was a matter of life and death. After all she couldn't do, talking while calling for help. She would take the question of Regina being her wife later. After all everyone thought she was with Hook, but that was as far from the truth she could come.

Damn it, she couldn't die, she couldn't be dead, she didn't care if she had to go to hell and back for her soul, but she just couldn't be dead. Tears falling onto the lifeless body, as she continued blowing air into her and letting her hands go on working on her chest. In the distance she could heard a siren. She moved her hand from Regina's chest for a second to remove open the entrance to the vault with her powers. Soon there was paramedics in there using a heart starter, getting at least that to start, with a weak pulse and getting her into the waiting ambulance. It was only then as Emma stood up, she saw the open page of the book. She read through it and the note from her wife as she continued to cry. Why hadn't she talked to her, she was sure they could find a way together. Or at least Emma thought that was what they were trying to do.

"Emma, are you going with her?" she heard her mothers voice in what seemed like the distance.

"She didn't want me with her when she made the potion, I don't see the point in going with her now," Emma whispered between her sobs. She heard her mother tell her father to go with call if there was any change.

Snow slowly made her way down to the vault just in time seeing her daughter reading the note Regina had left behind once more. She watched how the impact hit Emma hard, making her crash to the floor howling out in pain, as she sunk together letting the note slip out of her hand. She was Regina's wife, god damn it. Why didn't she wake her up, instead of going to these lengths?

Snow picked up the note, reading what her ex-step-mother had written for her daughter. She swallowed hard, knowing she should be more surprised by this than she was. Now was not the time to question this, especially if Regina did not wake up. Instead she of asking a million things, she asked just one, "When did you two decided to get married?"

"Right after we came back from Neverland, it is just us a couple of witnesses and an officiant that knows about it," said Emma, she had chosen Ruby as hers and Regina had chosen Tink as her witness. It was Hook of all persons that had done the deed in the Mayor's office of all places. The only reason for Regina to let him sleep with her was to get Emma pregnant as they wanted another child. Emma had let Robin done the same, but they knew the chances was slim due to the potion Regina had taken years earlier. Robin had never known Regina had just put up and act with him, it was easier that way. Just Tink knew she had been wrong in the fact that the man with the dragon tattoo was Regina's soulmate. It was not until they had sex the first time, before Robin came into the picture that Regina learned that also Emma had a lion tattoo, just not on her arm.

* * *

 _ **It had been at Neverland, not long after Emma kissed Killian. She had been so frustrated about as it had only been a heat of the moment thing. It felt like the right to do thing then and there. He had after all saved her father. Moments later when she saw Regina resting on her bedlike thing, she had fashioned herself, the blonde savior realized how stupid it had been. Not to mentioned how frustrating it all was being torn between Neal and Killian when it was Regina she really wanted. And she had told them both that she couldn't deal with this due to the fact she needed focus to find Henry, he was priority number one. It was a lie though or a small one as the blonde lusted after the brunette. She only realized she had done so for some time.**_

 _ **She had been the one that took care of Henry when she couldn't, raised him and always put him first, and so her son was all that he was because of Regina. It was a love Emma would never be able to repay, a bond Emma would have to fight to gain. The brunette carried worries that was ten times more than Emma's at that moment Emma knew. She walked over and sat down next to her, carefully waking her.**_

 _ **Regina that was only half sleeping, looked at her friend with wondering eyes, asking, "Any news?"**_

" _ **No, I…" Emma stopped in her tracks, maybe this was stupid after all. Maybe she should just go with Killian, the simpler option. It was not like she could just say, 'I want to fuck your brains out.'**_

" _ **You?" Regina looked at her with tentative eyes. The older woman sensed that it was clear there was something.**_

" _ **I need to talk to you in private right now," the blonde managed to get out. There was no way she was telling her what she wanted to say in front of Hook, or lord forbid her parents.**_

 _ **Regina just nodded and got up, leading her friend away from the group, before she asked, "So?"**_

" _ **I don't know how to say this, but I am tired of Killian and Neal fighting over me. I ended up kissing Killian as he saved my father, but it was only then I realized that I don't want to do that again. I mean be with him or Neal, just you. I is so stupid I know, I wanted you for so long Regina, even if I tried to suppress it, I have always felt it was chemistry there, between us. And lately, even before we came here, and everything became a mess, all I wanted to do is nailing you. But since I can't tell what you are thinking, I should just stop talking, go back to camp, and bury myself," Emma stopped, feeling her face turning in a shade of dark red. Why had she bothered saying this at all?**_

" _ **No, please wait, you can do it, I mean as you so nicely put it, nail me, if nothing else I can get my mind on something else. I think I could really use that right now," Regina said calmly. She would be foolish if she didn't admit she had thought about the same for some time now.**_

" _ **You are sure about this, I don't want you to feel violated in any way," Emma said, feeling her beat faster.**_

" _ **I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure. Even I have needs, so give me your best, Emma," Regina challenged.**_

 _ **By the look in Regina's dark eyes, Emma didn't need to be asked twice. Before she even though it through, she pressed her lips hard against Regina's. Her hands being used to open the other woman's pants, her right hand sliding past her lingerie. As Emma's hand met with her wet sex, Regina let out a glutaral moan, making her break free from the kiss, only to bite Emma's lower lip.**_

 _ **Emma let out a sound in surprise rather than pain. Regina blushed, but she didn't apologize, instead she pressed a gentle kiss towards the other woman's lips.**_

" _ **Fuck you are wet," Emma commented as she leaned to kiss Regina's neck. The other woman's juices were practically dripping on to her hand, even before she let her fingers slide through her slit, teasing her.**_

 _ **The brunette pressed a sloppy kiss against Emma's neck, before she leaned to hiss in her ear, "Just fuck me, already."**_

 _ **Emma simply didn't think anything more at that moment she simply let two fingers thrust into Regina full force as she made sure to suck on different spots of her neck, her free hand on top of one on Regina's breast covered by a multitude of a clothes. She felt how Regina's hands sneaked under her few layers of clothes she had on, caressing along her lower back, holding her closer. Emma let out another moan into Regina's neck, trying to remember when she was last anyone like this, but she couldn't. To be fair she was too occupied getting the other woman to orgasm to really think. She just kept going with the same emotions banding into her, hearing hear moans. It was only when she felt Regina bite hardly into her shoulder to keep screaming out so the whole island would notice, and her clamping around the fingers she knew she managed.**_

 _ **Emma didn't even care she didn't, as she sank down to the ground with her, still panting, as she carefully retracted her hand to hold her still close.**_

 _ **Slowly regaining Regina whispered, a vague smile on dark red lips, "Thank you, that was much needed."**_

" _ **You are welcome, what now?" Emma wondered, not feeling like moving.**_

" _ **Now we sit here for a while longer, then walk back as nothing has ever happened, then continue to explore this when we get home. We need to find our son after all," Regina said, and pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's cheek. Perhaps as a thank you.**_

 _ **Emma didn't argue, she even let Regina heal the bite-mark she had left behind with her powers, then make a feathered tattoo on Emma's shoulder. A trademark she said, of ownership. As she put her black top back on she spotted the lion tattoo on the small of her back, knowing that Emma was her soulmate, not the man with the lion tattoo. The brunette didn't say anything about this, not then or after. She however made one thing very clear before walking back to camp, that Emma was not to sleep with or kiss anyone else here or back home without her knowing. And so, it had been.**_

* * *

Now here they were a little over three years later, and Emma was sobbing on the floor of the vault, their vault, still not bringing herself to tell her mother they were married. Snow that had by now read the letter, managed to get out, "But I thought you and Killian…"

"It was all a cover, mom, we figured it was easier that way," Emma said, trying to get herself together, when something dawned on her, "She used a potion for this, there should be a counter potion."

"I do suggest you call Zelena for that instead of messing with things you don't really know," said Snow, taking a deep breath. She knew her daughter's magical powers were great, but she doubted she could make a potion on her own.

"I can't just let her die mom, you would never do that with dad, please," Emma whispered, tears still stinging in her eyes.

"How about you go to the hospital and be with her, and I and Zelena will try to figure something out," said Snow with a heavy sigh, "Remembering when she was young she heard three things magic couldn't do, make people fall in love, you can't change the past without consequences and you couldn't bring people back from the dead. Her only concern was that if Regina did die and Emma loved her as much as it seemed she would go under, and so Snow would rather try than do nothing.

"You are sure?" Emma wondered, looking at her mother with serious eyes.

"Yes," Snow said with an affirmative nod. Emma gave her a quick hug, before leaving the vault. Snow got her phone out of the pocket to call the one person she never thought she would ask for help, the wicked witch.

* * *

Emma wasn't even sure how long she had sat by Regina's bedside when she felt a small movement from deep inside. A sad smile on her pale red lips, knowing she was four and a half months pregnant. That meant Regina had been like this for about a month. Quietly sleeping or so it would seem, like she was under a sleeping curse. A month without a solution to how to wake her up, a month with the doctors telling her she might never wake. A month looking at the heart and brain wakes on the computers, vague but they were still there, tubes were providing her body nurture. She wasn't braindead which gave Emma hope. Even if a weak one. She knew she could hear her when she talked, she didn't know how she knew but she did. She figured she would wake when she was ready.

"She moved Regina, our daughter moved, I renamed her a week ago, I think I forgot to tell you. Her name is now Regina Hope, not just Hope, as she is your, our hope that you will wake soon. I need you to wake so badly, not just for use, but to prove them wrong. I know you are in there, and I know you can hear me, please come back to me," Emma whispered, as salty tears rand down her cheeks and on to Regina's.

From the doorway David and Snow were watching their daughter, tears in Snow's eyes. She could never under understand how Regina would put her daughter through this. How she could decide leaving her behind was a good option, at least without telling her first. Emma did though, she simply said the darkness had been too much and that if Regina had told her what her plan was Emma would have stopped her. Still Snow didn't feel right about this. Her daughter never leaving her wife's side, hardly eating, what little she did ate was merely enough to keep their unborn child alive.

She looked at David asking, "What if she never wake, David, will Emma raise their baby inside this room?"

A hoarse laughter escaped him, "I never knew you to be the one to give up hope and she will wake. I don't know how and when, but I am sure of it. Just like we once woke from the sleeping curses, Regina will pull through. There is no what if."

Snow looked at him nodding quietly, hoping he was right, praying he was, as she hated to see their daughter like this, worn-out and broken down. She wished it was as easy as to slap Regina back to life, because if it was, she would have done just that. She let out a heavy sigh as she left her husband, after all it was time to pick up Neal from daycare.

David stayed for a while longer watching over his daughter and her wife, before he left as well, knowing his wife and son needed him also. After all it was not much he could do.

* * *

It was around midnight, Emma was resting her head against her wife's chest. She did this every night, crawled into bed with her, listening to her strong, beating heart was how she fell asleep, even now. She kept the doctor's words in the back of her head, "If she wakes, it is not certain she will remain the same or even remember you."

It made Emma wonder, if Regina removed a so crucial part of her as the Queen, what would be left. She had one day early in Regina's comatose state taken her heart out, it was red, still some black strains surrounding it. It was beating hard and at a regular pace. The blonde knew the Queen's heart to be mostly black, so maybe the small dark shade still surrounding Regina's heart was the little that remained of the once so fearsome Queen. Emma had even considered splitting their hearts and join them together, but she didn't dare considering if something went wrong, she might kill their unborn child. She pressed a gentle kiss to it, the heart of the woman she loved so much. It seemed to beat a little faster for a second by this, still the brunette remained sound asleep. The brunette that once had swore she would give her heart all her love to Emma and had done so.

It was only as she put Regina's heart back that she wished she wasn't fully gone, the Queen side of her that was, as it was that side that long ago had enchanted Emma. Regina's snarky tone, her spiteful comments. Would that be gone now also? Emma hope not, because if Regina was all sunshine and roses when she woke, she wasn't sure she could take it.

The blonde startled when she felt a small movement, then again, she had only been half asleep. For a moment she was sure it was just a dream, but then she felt it again, Regina had moved, or a part of her at least. Her arm had moved if only for some inches as it had been flat against the bed before, but now it was resting around Emma, as if she in her deep slumber tried to hold her. She didn't even hold her that tight but Emma could feel her arm around her body, and she knew it was not a spasm, but that her wife did this because she wanted to.

Emma didn't say anything, she soon fell back to sleep praying that it wasn't a dream, but that her wife would wake the next morning. Still a small on her pale red lips as she slumbered off.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open when the early morning rays shone into the hospital room. She looked around confused, as she had woken from a dream or a nightmare. She wasn't sure, she was only sure of one thing she hadn't died. Listening to Emma's soft snoring she could only guess why. A sigh escaping her as she tried to say something, but her throat felt dry.

Could she still use her magical powers, she had to try, slowly conjuring an apple, taking a bite. She smiled, somehow feeling lighter, as the memories of the Queen felt as they were a distant dream. A few more bites though, feeling how the fruit slowly brought her a little more alive, the juice from it making her throat just dry.

"Yo…you…couldn't just let me be?" Regina heard her voice, it sounded dry, distant, unfamiliar. Not the same snap as she would have had if she was still the Queen, but still some.

"No, and you should have known better, I thought, we thought we lost you," Emma sat up as with a jolt.

It was only then Regina realized how skinny her wife was, except for that growing bump on her belly, she seemed like skin and bone. It pained her. She was about to say something, but all that came out was, "How long have I been out?"

"A month give or take," Emma whispered, not quite understanding she was fully awake yet.

"And you didn't eat?" Regina countered, imagining Emma having spend every waken moment with her, she was sure of it, even in the land of dreams she had heard her voice as a whisper.

"I couldn't, because every meal reminded me you weren't there. I only ate what I had to, to keep her alive. I made sure to eat when mom and dad brought me something, or when I was in the hospital cafeteria with Henry, Zelena or Ruby and her wife. I just felt it wasn't fair to live life like nothing happened when I couldn't even stop my wife from…from…" her voice broke, as she started to sob, finally letting her emotions go. What was left out of Regina's hand fell to the floor, so she could wrap her arms around Emma holding her as she whispered, "I am here now."

"Don't ever do that again, scare me like that, I didn't get pregnant to raise our daughter alone," said Emma.

Regina was about to come with a comment regarding how she did that with their son, but let it be, it wasn't the time or place. Instead she said, "I want you to go to grannies, buy two burgers with everything, four of those bear claws you like, two pieces of her carrot cake, and a big slice of her apple cake, and whatever you want to drink. I need it to regain my strength and I want you to share the meal with me. I think I once promised to give you my heart, but as it is too risky now that we are pregnant, I must settle with feeding you. I won't have you die on my watch. You did the same to me, you brought me back, so now I shall make sure to do the same with you. I know since you have eaten little, your body needs time to consume all, but Emma I have all the time in the world, I won't leave you or Regina Hope again. Ever."

"You…you heard me, what I said when you were…asleep?" Emma wondered, a great smile broke through her tears.

"I did, I always hear you, even when you say nothing, my dear," she said in the softest tone.

"I love you so much, Regina," Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips, Regina returned it, but only for a second, before she said, "There is time for that later, because right now I need food, I am starving."

Emma nodded, but as she got up from the bed, her stomach rumbled loudly, making Regina laugh a little. She didn't say anything though, but as she watched Emma leaving, she was glad she brought her back to life. She would never try to do something so stupid every again. How could she when she knew the effect it had on her wife. Not only that, she knew the queen was gone, or most of her, so she had no reason to fear herself causing any trouble. Or at least not as big as she easily could have. All she had to do now was to wait, wait for Emma to return with her food order, wait for her to regain the strength she needed, wait for the news of her waking hitting the town, wait for Snow or David to give her a royal lecture, wait for a nurse to come to remove her catheter. And so, she did that, with some trouble sitting up in her hospital bed, waited. Not minding it at all.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
